User talk:Son of Andross
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Jumanji Book Rhinos.jpeg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Administrator Nomination Son of Andross, I wish to nominate you as administrator of this wiki. Not only because you're such a respectable editor and Jumanji know it all, but also because I would like for you to remove this clown... this Pagonging. He recently got abusive against me for adding videos to pages, which (as I last checked) is not illegal, adding videos I mean. And of course he removed a picture you put up and you since have put back. I tell you, that guy needs to be blocked! Here the address to request the adoption of this wiki. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests--[[User:Kingofgameshows800|William Henry Sydnor Jr.]] (talk) 13:30, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I’ll take you up on that offer as soon as my computer is fixed. (Son of Andross (talk) 10:08, February 20, 2018 (UTC)) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations, Sir!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:18, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the upgrade Wendy! And William Henry Sydnor, I think you’d do well as an administrator too, so feel free to ask and I can give it to you too. (Son of Andross (talk) 14:48, April 3, 2018 (UTC)) ThoththeAtlantean at your service. And it's a pleasure. ThoththeAtlantean (talk) 16:35, May 19, 2018 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk) 16:35, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Reboot Film....when it's actually a sequel! Cody Fairless-Lee (talk) 20:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC)How do I edit the "Reboot Film" title in "Media"? Had to ask because it's actually a sequel, not a reboot! Relax. I've just taken care of that for you. (Son of Andross (talk) 21:01, June 12, 2018 (UTC)) I'm Sorry Sorry about writing the category Mentioned characters on here, it won't happen again. I will follow the rules on here since I am brand new to Jumanji Wiki VANDALS ALERT! I'm afraid a bunch of vandals have been attacking pages: [Pelt‎], [Whittle‎], [Bentley‎]. Do something! OH! And before I forget, I will except your offer to give me admin rights.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:45, August 15, 2018 (UTC) All Right No More audio Samples.